


I love you Waylon Jones, I always have and always will

by KingNightRipper



Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc
Series: You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875





	I love you Waylon Jones, I always have and always will

“I can’t believe you’re gone.” Croc whispered kneeling on the fresh mound of earth “I loved you. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!!!”

He dug his claws into his shoulders and let out a raw scream.

“HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!?”

“You promised…”

🃏

_I love you Waylon Jones and I will never leave you_

_You promise?_

_I promise_

_How do you know that?_

_Because I love you and love wins_

_No_

_Hate wins_

_I hate you then_

_Because that will last longer than my love_

_But my love will always be there_

_I promise_

🃏

Croc was back in their shared apartment holding the chain with the ring on it. The ring the Joker had given him. He had been crying for 6 straight hours drinking endless bottles of beer. 

The Joker had helped him with his horrible alcohol problem and here he was destroying his love’s hard work. He smashed the bottles and screamed again, tearing his throat. 

🃏

_He found him lying in a gutter bleeding out_

_Waylon scrambled over and picked the clown up_

_Come one please_

_I love you_

_No!_

_You can’t die_

_I lo-_

_NO!_

_His breathing stopped_

_Waylon noticed the batarangs jammed deep in his chest_

_He screamed and wrenched them out_

_Fuck you Batman!_

_I will find you and I will kill you!_

🃏

Waylon stood atop the GCPD building surrounded by dead cops with the Bat-signal shining. He heard the swoosh of wings and the quiet gasp. 

“What have you done Croc!”

“You killed him.”

“What?”

“You _killed_ him!”

“Who?”

“The only man I have ever loved.”

“The Joker. Yes I killed him. He has caused so much destruction.”

“You don’t know destruction.”

“He killed Robin.”

“I killed the Batman.”

“Wha-”

Croc slashed his claws across Batman’s chest turning the flesh into ribbons of bloody meat. He grabbed his skull and crushed it in his hand.

🃏

_Why would you save me?”_

_I just did_

_But why?_

_I don’t know why_

_But I’m glad you’re here now_

🃏

Breaking News: The Batman Has Been Pronounced Dead!

  
  


🃏

I love you Joker

I hope you can be proud of me

I will love you forever

Waylon wrenched his claws across his neck and closed his eyes as his ripped throat spilled blood across the floor. 

_I love you Waylon Jones, I always have and always will_


End file.
